


holding out for a hero

by kasaneko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneko/pseuds/kasaneko
Summary: First fanvid ever,love this ship so much!!!!





	holding out for a hero

https://youtu.be/6CjvJOP9zA0


End file.
